


I really really really really really really like you

by Stromesquad



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Hockey, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Team as Family, a hockey house filled with Marlies, background Calvin Pickard/Garret Sparks, background Travis Dermott/Andrew Nielsen, goalmates, meddling travis dermott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: “I wanted to start out by introducing our new team manager. Everyone, this is Mason Marchment. He's a student in our sports management program and is taking over the job of manager this year since Ben graduated.”A tall, brown haired guy steps forward. He has some of the bluest eyes Trevor has ever seen. His mouth drops open slightly.Travis elbows him in the side. “You okay there bud?”“No, yes, fine. Everything’s fine.”It’s definitely not fine.





	I really really really really really really like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).



> For Lotts.
> 
> Hello! I hope you love every minute of this Mason/Trevor featuring as many Marlies as I could possibly fit in piece as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It was a true joy to write you. 
> 
> Shout out to the usual suspects for looking this over and telling me it's good. 
> 
> As of posting this: CALL UP TREVOR MOORE YOU COWARDS!
> 
> UPDATE: THEY CALLED UP TREVOR MOORE TODAY!!!!! MY BOY IS AN NHL PLAYER!!!
> 
> Content warning for college typical drinking. See end notes for additional character mentions.

It's a beautiful day for the first day of training camp. Trevor is a junior and he's got the C this season. His hard work has paid off. He's looking down a spot on the top line this season and he's never felt more ready. He walks into the locker room with a bounce in his step.

 

“It's a beautiful day for hockey boys!” he calls out as he steps through the door. 

 

“Hell yeah it is!” Travis shouts back. He walks up to Trevor and pulls him into a hug. “Did you have a good summer?”

 

“Yeah. Hit the gym hard. Went to Mexico right at the beginning. How about you?”

 

“Good. Andrew came out for a week to go to the lake house with me. It was the first time he met the family as my boyfriend so it was a bit stressful at first.” 

 

“Dude, you guys have been attached at the hip since freshman year. They've met him before.”

 

“It's like different, though.”

 

Trevor shrugs. He hasn't had a boyfriend since high school. He doesn't mind. He's been focused on hockey. He didn't get drafted but he still wants to go pro. He's going to focus hard this year. 

 

Dmytro walks in smiling his wide smile. 

 

“How's my favorite Swede?” Trevor asks.

 

“Good! Had a good summer.” Dmytro says as he sticks out his fist for a fist bump.

 

“How's your little brother?” Trevor returns the fist bump. 

 

“Great! I think he and my parents are gonna come out to visit this year!” 

 

“I'm glad. Can't wait to meet them.” Dima had been homesick last year. Trevor's happy he will get to see his family this time around. 

 

Andrew walks into the locker room next and drops a sloppy kiss onto Travis's cheek. 

 

“What took you so long? I left our room for breakfast two hours ago?” 

 

Andrew shrugs. “Babe, you know I'm slow in the mornings.”

 

Travis sighs. It's an age old fight for them. They’ve been roommates the entire time they've been here and it's been going on ever since. They don't really mean it, Trevor knows. It's just their old married couple bickering. 

 

Garret and Calvin come in next holding hands. They're always holding hands, since the day Calvin transferred in. Garret calls them “Goalmates, like soulmates but goalies.” They split the starting goalie job 50/50 and somehow ended up being drafted or traded to the same NHL team. They both want to finish college first. It's Calvin's senior year. 

 

The rest of the boys start trickle in. Today's kinda weird. It's the whole 'getting to know you,’ and fitness testing day. The first part’s a little awkward but not so bad, and the second part sucks. Last year Trevor puked in his mouth a little bit and Andrew just straight up puked on the floor.

 

Coach Keefe comes in last trailed but a new guy, not dressed for practice. 

 

“Hey everyone! Who's ready for a new season?”

 

The whole room cheers. 

 

“I wanted to start out by introducing our new team manager. Everyone, this is Mason Marchment. He's a student in our sports management program and is taking over the job of manager this year since Ben graduated.”

 

A tall, brown haired guy steps forward. He has some of the bluest eyes Trevor has ever seen. His mouth drops open slightly. 

 

Travis elbows him in the side. “You okay there bud?”

 

“No, yes, fine. Everything’s fine.”

 

It’s definitely not fine.

 

They sit around the locker room doing a getting to know you to introduce the new team members, Andreas Borgman, Andreas Johnsson, Carl Grundstrom, and Adam Brooks. For some reason, this school loves Swedish kids, but it’ll be good for Dima. Trevor knows it’s gonna help make him a lot less homesick. 

 

When they’re done, Trevor gets up and wanders over to Mason. 

 

“Hi,” he says, smiling. “I’m Trevor, team captain. Nice to meet you.” 

 

“Mason. Looking forward to being here.” 

 

They shake hands and Mason’s hand is warm and his grip is strong. 

  
  


***

 

The first day of classes sneaks up on them fast. Trevor’s got two his first day. They’re back to back in the same building so it’s a nice easy start to the week. He gets the syllabus for both and it’s a ton of reading but that he try to knock out on the bus. He’s walking out of the room, looking down as he zips his backpack and bumps into someone. 

 

“Oh, shit sorry! I should really watch where I’m walking.”

 

The guy turns around and it’s their new manager Mason. 

 

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t be standing in the middle of the hallway. Oh, hey!” He grins. “Trevor! Are you in sports history and sociology too?” 

 

“Yeah. Professor Kaminsky’s great. I try to take as many classes I can with him.” 

 

“That’s good to hear, this is my first one.”

 

“We can study together.” 

 

“Sounds good. Okay, I’ll let you go. I’m sure you have stuff to do.”

 

“Actually, I’m done for the day. The only perk of back to backs starting at 9:00 is that you’re done by 12:30. What are you up to?” 

 

“Nothing. I’m done until 4:00.” 

 

“You wanna head back to the hockey house with me? A bunch of the guys live there and most of us spend a lot of time hanging out there.”

 

“Yeah, sure! Should probably know where that is.” 

 

Trevor leads Mason back to the house. It’s a 15 minute walk to wear they live, down the sports end of Frat Row. They’re next to the soccer house and the volleyball house. They are the undisputed kings of the party though. 

 

“This is… nicer than I was expecting.” Mason says when they walk up to the front yard. 

 

“Yeah. Our last manager, Ben, lived here and he was kind of responsible. He like, played major junior so he came in a little older than the rest of us.” 

 

“Cool. My cousin played. I was gonna but, yeah. That’s a long story.” 

 

“Oh, okay.” It’s a bit awkward for a moment. Trevor’s not really sure what to say. 

 

Eventually, Mason breaks the silence.

 

“Show me the house. I’m excited to see it.” 

 

They walk into the house. Trevor walks Mason through the house going through the living room. 

 

“We host a lot of non-hockey team stuff, like bonding shit in here. We get some pretty competitive game nights here. Last year, one of the seniors, Colin threw a controller through a window. Luckily it was like, April so it wasn’t cold.”

 

“That’s intense.” 

 

Trevor shrugs. “Hockey players.”

 

Mason nods. “Hockey players.” 

 

They walk through into the Kitchen. 

 

“Everyone kind of buys their own food and stuff but if it’s not labeled it’s up for grabs, even if you don’t live here.” Trevor points to the next room. “That’s technically a dining room but no one eats in there. It is up for grabs for study hours though and the boys are pretty good about not bothering you, especially if you have headphones on.”

 

“Noted.” 

 

Trevor takes him upstairs and points to bedrooms. 

 

“That’s Justin’s room. I’m in here. Freddy’s at the end of the hall. And Travis and Andrew are in the attic.”

 

“Wait, aren’t they dating?”

 

Trevor laughs, “They started dating half way through last year, while living together. Why change it?” 

 

The attic door opens and Travis and Andrew both come out clad in matching pajamas. 

 

“Dude, are you guys just getting up?” 

 

“I mean, yeah. I don’t have class until like 3:00,” Travis answers. 

 

“What are you going to do when we start regular practices next week at 7:00 am?” 

 

Travis shrugs. “Taking advantage of it while I can?”

 

All four of them head back downstairs. 

 

Trevor heads into the kitchen to grab sandwiches for him and Mason followed by Andrew. He can’t help but overhear Mason and Travis talking in the living room. 

 

“It’s good to see you back around hockey, man.” 

 

“Guess I couldn’t stay away.” 

 

“Yeah, well I missed ya.” 

 

“Missed you too bro.” 

 

He wonders what happened, that Mason stopped playing hockey, but he figures if Mason ever wants him to know, he’ll tell him. 

 

He comes back into the room with sandwiches and sits down next to Mason. 

 

“So, Mason, what’s your major?” 

 

“I’m going into sports management.” 

 

“Cool! Glad you’re gonna be managing this team of idiots for the next three years. Good practice for hockey player wrangling. What do you wanna do with it?”

 

“I was thinking like being an agent but being a front office guy sounds great too. I just love hockey and I wanna be around it any way I can.” 

 

“I feel ya,” 

 

“Yeah, Trev’s been getting some scouting attention after last year.” Travis puts Trevor in a headlock and rubs his hair. 

 

“Yeah, Mr. Second Round Draft Pick?” Trevor asks ducking out of Travis’s hold. 

 

Travis is blushing. He gets a little embarrassed when they talk about it sometimes. 

 

Andrew walks into the living from the kitchen and hands Travis a plate of eggs.  He presses a kiss to Travis’s cheek.

 

“My boy’s gonna be rich and famous someday.” 

 

“I might never make it!” Travis protests.

 

Trevor rolls his eyes. “You’re gonna make it. You literally were nominated for the Hobey Baker last season. None of that garbage!” He looks at Mason and shrugs. 

 

“He’s always been like this,” Mason says.

 

“How long have you guys known each other?” Andrew asks. 

 

“We played together from the time we were like five up until like 14,” Mason says. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t keep in touch better.” 

 

“It’s all good bro.” Mason smiles and Travis returns it. “We’re gonna have a good time together here.” 

 

“Hell yeah we are!” Travis holds up a hand for a high five with Mason returns. 

 

They spend the next couple hours hanging out together and playing video games. It’s a lot of fun. The other guys come in and out, sometimes dropping in to play a round of Mario Kart. Mason seems to be fitting right in with the team. It’s gonna be a really good year. 

 

***   
  


After class one afternoon, Trevor asks Mason if he wants to come to movie night at the house.

 

“We’re gonna watch Mighty Ducks.” 

 

“Yeah, sure when?” 

 

“Dinner is at 7:00. Freddy is making dinner.” 

 

“I’m not interrupting house bonding time, am I?”

 

“Nah, the goalies are coming over and I think Justin’s girlfriend is joining us.” 

 

“Well, if that case, what are we having for dinner?” 

 

“I think spaghetti and meatballs? Freddy makes good meatballs.”

 

“There’s a dirty joke in there somewhere,” Mason laughs.

 

“If you find, please tell me.” 

 

“Always,” Mason promises. 

 

They go their separate ways, Mason to his next class and Trevor to the library to get some work done. They meet back up at the house at 6:30. 

 

“Mmm, smells amazing,” Mason says as they walk into the house. 

 

He’s right. The smell of garlic bread fills the house. “Oh, Freddy went all out and made garlic bread! You are in for a treat my friend.” 

 

They walk over to the dining room. 

 

“Help set the table,” Justin calls from where he’s setting down the plates. 

 

“Sure thing,” Trevor says and walks into the dining room. 

 

They set the table and start helping bring out the food. Freddy went all out tonight. There’s salad, spaghetti and meatballs, and garlic bread. It’s gonna be a good meal.

 

Everyone takes their seats and digs in. The conversation flows easy as ever. Mason fits right in with the team, like he’s been there all along. Trevor catches Travis’s eye from across the table and Travis gives him a thumbs up. It’s good to know everyone else seems to like him just as much as Trevor does. 

 

When they’re done they clear the table and head into the living room. Trevor sits in his usual corner of the couch and Mason sits down next to him. As the movie plays, Mason puts his arm on the back of the couch and Trevor leans into him a little. It’s comfortable, sharing space like this. They’ve really only known each other a couple of weeks but Mason fits neatly into Trevor’s life, into the team dynamics, like he’s been there the whole time.

 

_ This is nice, _ Trevor thinks to himself. He spends the rest of the movie tucked under Mason’s arm. And if anyone thinks it’s weird, no one says. Not like any of them have space to say anything about it anyway. 

 

***

 

The first  party happens the last week of September, the weekend before the first round of midterms and the start of games. It’s still warm enough for shorts and to have the windows open to air out the house and get ready. Trevor finds Mason at the door holding bottle tequila in one hand and his backpack in another. 

 

“Is it cool if I leave my stuff in your room?” He asks. 

 

“Yeah. Hand me the tequila, I’ll stick in the freezer while you run upstairs.” 

 

Trevor heads into the kitchen and sticks the bottle in the fridge. He grabs a bottle of water from the bottom shelf and takes a few gulps.

 

“Prehydrating?” Mason asks.

 

“Always. Want one?” 

 

Mason nods and Trevor grabs one and tosses it to him. 

 

“Ready to learn the secrets of the hockey house punch?” 

 

“Obviously.” Mason says with a laugh. 

 

“Well step on over. We’re just waiting for the freshman. One of them is a designated punch maker at every party. They’re allowed 1 drink and they’re job is to refill the punch when it runs out.” 

 

“You guys run out of punch?”

 

“Oh yeah. We throw like, some of the biggest parties on campus so…” He trails off.

 

“So designated punch maker. Gotta be able to make the punch. How am I getting out of this?” 

 

“Well, technically you’re a sophomore so. Freddy and Dima wanted to put you in rotation but I talked them out of it.” 

 

“Thanks bro.” Mason sticks out his hand for a fist bump. “You’re still making me learn though?” 

 

“Yeah, everyone’s gotta learn.” 

 

“Hit me with that sweet, sweet knowledge.” When everyone gets here. For now, we chill.” 

 

They hang out in the kitchen for a couple minutes until the freshman get here. 

 

“I don’t know why I have to do this,” Carl grumbles. “I’m 20.” 

 

Calvin pops his head into the kitchen. “Age does not matter my friend. A freshman is a freshman. And just for that, you’re on duty.” 

 

Carl sighs, defeated. “Fine. Teach me punch.” 

 

Trevor pulls the pineapple juice, Sunny D and Hawaiian Punch from the fridge. 

 

“Okay, we’ve got equal parts of these three. Then one part vodka. ½ part rum. So three juice, one vodka, ½ rum.”    
  


“So... “ Adam draws out. “What does that mean for like numbers?”

 

“You take two bottles of Hawaiian punch. Two bottles of Sunny D. Two cans of pineapple juice.” He pours each of them into the giant container. “Then one bottle of rum. Half a bottle of rum. Then stir.” He grabs the wooden spoons and stirs. “Got it?” 

 

The boys all nod. 

 

“The recipe is taped inside the cabinet with the cups if you forget.”

 

“What happens if we run out stuff?” Borgman asks.

 

“More in the basement. We have never completely run out and I don’t foresee that happening any time soon. Ready to party?” 

 

The Andreases and Carl nod and Adam shouts, “Hell yeah!” and sticks out his hand for a high five. Borgman obliges and Carl and Johnsson look at each other and roll their eyes. Trevor is never one to leave someone hanging so he high fives Adam. 

 

“Okay, not head out and help Sparksy set up his DJ shit.” 

 

They’ve only got about an hour before the party starts so they hang out in the kitchen for a bit and then head upstairs to change. Trevor throws on a nice shirt and some tight jeans. Mason looks like he’s ready to wheel. Mason may not be a hockey player but he’s got a hockey player’s ass. 

 

“Looking good, Mas.” 

 

“You too, pal.” 

 

They head back downstairs just in time for people to start arriving. 

 

“So, I’m trying to pick up tonight? Be my wingman?” Trevor asks.

 

“Sure thing. Who you looking for?” 

 

“Probably someone on the soccer team. They’re hot and you know, gay athlete solidarity. They get it.” 

 

“I got you. I’m gonna be the best wingman you’ve ever had.”

 

And he is. James, the captain of the soccer team is here and he’s bi and he’s single. Trevor and Mason walk up to where he’s hanging out with one of the other guys from the team, Xander. They strike up a conversation for a bit and when the music gets started, Mason, like the good wingman he is suggests they all go dance and dances with Xander so Trevor is free to flirt with James. They lose track of Mason and Xander in the crowd. 

 

They dance for a while and eventually, James asks. “So do you wanna?”

 

“Yeah.” Trevor nods. “Let me just…”

 

“Hey!” Mason interrupts. “Xander and I are gonna head out. Can I go grab my bag from your room?” 

 

“Oh yeah, of course. I was just gonna come find you.”

 

“Thanks, bud.” Mason winks at Trevor and heads towards the stairs.

 

Trevor looks at James and raises his eyebrows. “That’s another one in the ‘hockey team is gayer than the soccer team’ column.” 

 

“Managers don’t count. We’re tied!” 

 

Trevor rolls his eyes. “I think we were gonna maybe…” 

 

“Oh, let’s go do that.” James winks.

 

Trevor grabs his hand and drags him upstairs.

 

***

 

They’re at lunch one afternoon in mid-October when Mason asks, “How are you doing on the paper for Kaminsky’s class?”

 

“Shit, I forgot! I haven’t even started it and it’s due Thursday.” Trevor says.

 

“Me neither. Do you wanna work on them together? Maybe I’ll be more motivated to work on it if someone else is around.” 

 

“Yeah, actually. I’m done with class at 4:00, meet at the house at 5:00 and we can order a pizza.” 

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

They finish lunch and go about their days and meet back up at the house later. They eat their pizza and get settled in Trevor’s room. They sit next to each other on Trevor’s bed, backs up against the well, books spread out on either side. 

 

“What are you writing about?” 

 

“The rise and fall of women’s sports during and after World War Two. You?” 

 

“Differences in development systems for boys and girls hockey in the US and Canada, up to and including pro women’s hockey.”

 

“Nice!” 

 

“Yeah, I figure writing about hockey is only going to help me get a job in hockey in the future. If I do well on this paper, I might turn it into a thesis.”

 

“I thought you were majoring in sports management?”

 

“I am doubling in sociology too. That requires a thesis. Sports management requires two internships.”

 

“Managing the hockey team counts as one?” 

 

“Yeah,” he chuckles. “Even if it didn’t, I still would have picked it.”

 

Trevor nods thoughtfully. Hockey is the best game so he gets wanting to be around it.

 

“Shall we start?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s get to work.” 

 

They both dive into their notes and work for two hours straight without stopping. At the end, Mason stretches. “I need a break. Snacks, caffeine?”

 

“Yes and yes.”

 

They head down to kitchen and end up spending an hour talking to the other residents of the house for a while before the head back upstairs. They work for another couple hours and take a break for an episode of Parks and Rec. They go on like that and the hours tick by. 

 

During their last break at 2:30 am break, they both must have fallen asleep because Trevor wakes up at 6:30 with his head pillowed on Mason’s chest, Mason’s arm wrapped around him holding him close. 

 

He figures he’ll let Mason sleep just a little longer so he heads downstairs to make some coffee. 

 

Travis is standing in the kitchen watching the coffee pot brew when Trevor walks in. He turns to look at Trevor. 

 

“Mason stay over last night?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, we fell asleep working on our papers last night. How’d you know?” 

 

“Two sets of snores when I walked your room.”

 

“You are so nosy!” Trevor says. 

 

Travis raises an eyebrow. 

 

“There’s nothing happening, Travis.” Trevor rolls his eyes.

 

“Whatever you say, bud.”

 

Trevor means it. It’s not like that with Mason. It’s just not. Sure he clicked with Mason faster than anyone he’s ever met but it’s not like that. They’re just friends.

 

“We’re just friends, Trav.” 

 

“Okay.” Travis shrugs. 

 

They wait in silence as the coffee finishes brewing. They each fill two mugs and take them upstairs. 

 

It’s not like that with Mason, but it’s nice to have a best friend.

 

***

 

The team is on their way back from North Dakota in December after winning their doubleheader 3-2 and 4-1. It was a good weekend for hockey and Trevor is tired but the pleasant kind you feel after a good win. He had the seat to himself because he was working on a paper but he’s finished the section he wants and now he’s just watching out the window as rural South Dakota slips by. It’s pretty quiet. A lot of the guys are sleeping and Trevor is just starting to drift off. The seat next to him dips. He turns and finds Mason, laptop on his lap.

 

“Hey,” Mason says, a soft smile on his face. “You wanna watch a movie?” 

 

“Yeah, sure. What do you wanna watch?” 

 

“Would if be weird if I said ‘Polar Express?’” he asks. 

 

“Yeah, that would be cool.” Trevor thinks he’ll probably fall asleep during it but it’s a nice movie. 

 

Mason plugs in his headphones and holds one but out to Trevor. He pops it in his ear. Trevor lifts his arm and Mason scoots in closer, leaning into Trevor’s space.

 

As the open credits of the movie roll, Mason lays his head on Trevor’s shoulder and Trevor’s stomach flips. 

 

Oh. 

 

Trevor tries to ignore it but he can’t. He can feel every point of contact between their bodies. He can feel the motion of Mason’s body as he breathes, can feel it slow down as he starts to drift to sleep.

 

He’s… Oh god… He’s in love with his best friend. He’s in love with the guy who is currently falling asleep on his shoulder. Trevor takes a slow breath trying to keep very still. 

 

This was maybe not the best time to have this realization, trapped on the bus for another eight hours with no where else to go to try to deal with it. 

 

He tries to keep the change in his breathing subtle. Mason doesn’t notice and he eventually starts a gentle, soft snore, so quiet you can only hear it if your up close. It’s too much to know what Mason sounds like when he’s asleep.

 

Trevor closes his eyes and rests his head against the window and tries to let it go.

 

***

 

It’s the team’s biannual post-finals Mario Kart tournament and everyone is packed into the living room. Mason’s across the room hanging out with Travis, sipping his beer. Trevor keeps stealing glances at him as he waits his turn to play and he catches Mason looking every time, like he’s biding his time to come over. Trevor tries to focus on his game. He manages to stay in it enough to come in second and move on to the next round. He passes his controller over to the next player. 

 

Mason walks over. 

 

“Can I sit? I wanna play next round.” 

 

The couch is pretty full at the moment but Dima smiles cheerfully. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” He gets up and plops himself directly in a very surprised Borgman’s lap. “Do you mind Borgy?”  Dima asks.

 

“Um…” Borgman blushes. “Yeah.” His voice comes out a little high pitched. 

 

There’s something there and it’s going somewhere.  _ Suck it soccer team,  _ Trevor thinks. The men’s hockey team is definitely the gayest team on campus. 

 

Mason slides into the vacated seat next to Trevor.

 

“Hi,” he smiles at Trevor, calm and confident.

 

“Hi. Having fun?” 

 

“Yeah. You?” 

 

“Oh yeah. You know won my last round so I get to go on to the semis.” Trevor knows he’s speaking faster than normal.

 

Mason raises his eyebrows. “You good?” 

 

Trevor lets out a slightly breathy laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Mason shrugs. “Okay.” 

 

They watch the rest of the current game pressed together. It only gets worse from there. As he plays, Mason sways back and forth on the coach with the turns in the track on the screen and he spends a lot of time in Trevor’s space, leaning into him, pressing against him. When Mason concentrates, he sticks out his tongue to the left corner of his mouth and it’s unbearably cute and far more than Trevor should ever be expected to handle. 

 

As the game ends, Trevor excuses himself from the couch and heads to the kitchen for a beer and some space. He ends up standing in front of the fridge with the door open just kind of staring into it. Someone comes up behind him and clears his throat. Trevor jumps.

 

“You okay there?” Garret asks. “You lose something in the fridge?” 

 

“Oh, uh, no.” Trevor shakes his head. He reaches in a grabs a beer and steps out of the way. “Sorry, sorry.” 

 

Garret chuckles. “It’s all good. Seriously though, you good? You seem a little…” Garret raises his hand and tips it side to side. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good.” He gives Garret a half hearted smile.

 

“I’m here if you need to talk.” 

 

“Thanks, Sparksy. I know.” 

 

Garret gives him a nod and walks out of the room. 

 

Trevor takes another second, shakes himself off and heads back into the living room. He can do this. He can keep his crush under control. 

 

When he comes back into the living room, his spot on the couch next to Mason still open. Mason pats the couch next to him and Trevor drops back down into it. He manages to keep it together for the rest of night. He has fun. He doesn’t win the tournament but he comes in second. Apparently Carl is ridiculously good at Mario Kart even if he sucks at every other game they’ve played.

  
  


***

 

It’s a strength and conditioning day at the gym which is a nice break from skating until their strength and conditioning coach, Rich, decides to add yoga to the program for the day.

 

When the team groans, Rich says, “Calm down! It’s good for your balance and flexibility and it’s good to take a break from the usual routine. We’re doing yoga at least once a week starting today.” 

 

Trevor’s determined to set a good example for the rest of the team so he grabs a yoga matt from the bin in front of Rich and sets it down front and center. Mason grabs one and parks himself right next to Trevor. 

 

“You know you don’t have to right?” Trevor asks.

 

“No, I know. I’m just gonna do it anyway. It’s like good for me or whatever and team bonding and shit.” 

 

Trevor laughs. “Okay, whatever you say.” 

 

Mason just smiles at him and unrolls his matt and sets it on the ground.

 

The rest of the team follows suit and soon they’re all arranges and ready to go. Rich starts class and they go through a couple of poses getiing themselves nice and stretched. 

 

It’s as they’re turning into one position, Trevor realizes that, oh shit. The thing about standing next to Mason for this exercise is that he’s seeing Mason all stretched out, t-shirt riding up, muscles of his lower back exposed and they’re… Wow. Mason still works hard in the gym, keeps himself in fighting shape even if he’s not actively playing a sport. He looks  _ good _ and Trevor’s mouth go dry. He fights back a noise that would sound probably not great in a room full of his teammates and in front of the guy he’s kind of in love with. 

 

_ Get your shit together,  _ Trevor thinks to himself. 

 

But he can’t stop sneaking glances at Mason as they go. He’s just unfair. 

 

One time, he turns and Mason is looking him. He smiles at Trevor and Trevor smiles back but he’s bright red. God his face feels so hot and all he can do is hope that Mason thinks it’s from the exercise. 

 

It’s not, but he can hope. 

 

They finish up the exercises and Trevor tries and someone how succeeds in not dying and as they’re all rolling up their matts, Rich says, “You all did really well so we’re making this a weekly thing.” 

 

Trevor would hope that Mason doesn’t stand next to him next but like, he knows that’s too much to ask of the universe so he sighs, resigned to his fate of a slow death by yoga. 

 

***

 

Trevor’s sitting next to Mason on the couch one day as they do homework. The TV is on to one of those music stations playing softly in the background. Mason pushes his textbooks back. 

 

“You know, I used to play hockey.” 

 

“I kinda figured.” Trevor says, setting his books on the table. “Why’d you stop.”

 

“I was pretty good.” 

 

Trevor nods.

 

“There were like scouts in the stands looking at me for the O and for college and everything.” Mason’s face looks pinched, brows drawn together, lips pursed. 

 

“Why did you stop?” Trevor’s curious and Mason so clearly wants him to ask.

 

“The pressure just, got to be too much and it stopped being fun. I just wanted to have fun and everyone wanted more from me. So I quit.” 

 

“Oh.” Trevor tips his head to the side. “That kinda sucks.” 

 

“My dad was pissed but I just, needed some time away. And you know, you can’t really do that but I found my way back even if I’m not playing.”

 

“Do you like doing this kind of stuff?” 

 

“Love it, actually. I like learning to management side of things. My cousin did go major junior so I got to watch him and that was pretty cool. I like managing the team though. And keeping track of the stats and stuff. That’s fun for me. I kinda miss skating though. Not the actual hockey playing, but just, flying down the ice.” 

 

“Well, if you want to go skating just to skate, I’d go with you.” Trevor smiles. 

 

“You would?” 

 

“I mean, obviously.” 

 

Mason smiles at him, wide and blinding. “Yeah. Yeah, that would be great.” 

 

Mason pulls his books back into his lap and starts his homework again. Trevor follows his lead and goes back to working on his problem set for his ‘math for liberal arts’ class. He can’t stop thinking about skating with Mason though. It’s just this vivid mental picture, them in hoodies and jeans, skating lazy circles around that ice, hands clasped loosely together. 

 

He knows that’s not what Mason means but he can’t stop thinking about it anyway and he’s not sure he really wants to.

 

***

 

“Come hang out with me,” Travis tells Trevor as he barges into Trevor’s room. 

 

“Please knock first, but sure?” Trevor says. “Give me 15? I’m just finishing up this short response for class.” 

 

“Meet me downstairs. We’re going out for coffee.” 

 

“Okay, perfect. I could use the caffeine boost.” 

 

Travis is usually a lot more low key than this. Trevor has no idea what’s going on with him but it must be important. He speeds through the rest of his response and is downstairs in 10 minutes.

 

“No Andrew today?” Trevor asks as he puts on his coat. 

 

“He was going to the library today so it’s just us.” Travis pulls on his gloves. 

 

“Okay, cool.” 

 

They make the walk across campus quickly, trying to get out of the cold as fast as possible. They get there and order their coffees and grab a table.

 

“What’s up?” Trevor asks while they wait.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

 

Trevor raises his eyebrows. “And you couldn’t just talk to me at the house?”

 

Travis smiles brightly. “Well, at the house there are doors that you could close and me and hide behind. Here you have to deal with me.”

 

Trevor sighs. “What is it?” 

 

“So, Andrew and I have been talking…”

 

“This is already going to be a conversation I don’t want to have. Nothing good ever happens after those words.”

 

“That is  _ false _ and you know it. We have  _ great _ ideas!” 

 

“Like that time you clogged the toilets in your dorm and called it a science experiment?” 

 

“Okay, fine. Sometimes we come up with stupid ideas but this is not one of those times.” 

 

“What is this about then?” Trevor asks, pushing forward. 

 

“You…” Travis trails off. “You like Mason don’t you?” 

 

And yikes, this is definitely not a conversation Trevor wants to have. He understands why Travis dragged him out of the house for this because he absolutely would have pushed Travis out of the room and locked his door. 

 

“Sure, he’s my best friend.” Trevor says, trying for nonchalance but it comes out a little more high pitched than he means it to. 

 

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

 

They’re interrupted by the arrival of their coffee. Trevor is grateful. It gives him time to collect himself for a moment before he finally sighs and hides his face in his hands. “Yeah. Okay fine. I do, um, like him. Kind of a lot.” 

 

Travis nods. 

 

“He’s just really great and we fit so well together. It’s- God this is hard.”

 

“For what it’s worth, I think you should tell him.” 

 

“Oh, absolutely not.” Trevor shakes his head vigorously. “No. We are not doing that.” 

 

“Why not? I mean, it worked for…”

 

“Nope!” Trevor interrupts. “You don’t get to use your relationship as an example here. You guys are incredibly lucky and it does  _ not happen _ like that for most people.”

 

“But…”

 

“No, Travis. Just no. I’m not telling him. I’m not risking ruining my friendship with honestly probably the best friend that I’ve ever had.”

 

“But what if he…” 

 

“He doesn’t. There’s no way that he does. So…”

 

“Look, if you tell him, and he stops being your friend, you know he wasn’t a good one. It’s worth it to tell him.” 

 

“Well, I’m not telling him so let it go.” 

 

Trevor stands up and starts putting on his coat. He doesn’t need to sit here for this. 

 

“Wait, don’t go. We can talk about something else.” 

 

Trevor looks at Travis pointedly.

 

“I’m dropping it. I promise. I’ll even buy you one of those big chocolate cookies!”

 

Trevor slides his arms out of his coat and sits back down. 

 

“Okay, you don’t even have to buy me the cookie.”

 

“This is mutually beneficial cookie purchase. I won’t let you eat the whole thing.” 

 

“Cookie it is.” Trevor smiles. 

 

Travis gets up and to get them the cookie and Trevor takes the moment to steady himself. He’s got this under control. He just has to tone down the heart eyes a little bit. Travis is a good friend, and he means well. Trevor just knows he’s gonna have to get over it. 

 

Travis comes back with the cookie and they eat it quietly before heading back to the house. 

 

***

 

Their afternoon game against Minnesota is a blow-out in their favor. They win 7-1 and clinch a spot in the playoffs. Trevor has a hat trick and an assist and he’s flying. The boys call the liquor store and reserve the last two kegs and Travis and Andrew spread the word. There’s gonna be one hell of rager at the hockey house. 

 

Trevor gets back and gets changed. It’s just a t-shirt and jeans. He’s not trying to hook up tonight. He just wants to be low key, have a couple drinks, relax a little. He heads downstairs to direct the delivery of the kegs and make sure Travis doesn’t let Adam put too much vodka in the punch. 

 

Once that’s all sorted, he makes himself a tequila club and sits down on the couch and waits for the chaos. Mason joins him shortly after. He looks unfairly good. He’s got on a button down, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, top buttons undone. He’s probably trying to pick up tonight and Trevor suppresses a shudder. 

 

He can deal with this. He can deal with this. It’s just a crush. He can deal. 

 

“Ready for the night?” Mason asks.

 

“Yeah. These are always a good time. Gonna dance?” 

 

“Yeah, probably.” 

 

Yeah, Mason is definitely trying to hook up. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. 

 

“Hey, Trev? Trevor?” Mason is shaking him. “You okay?”

 

“Oh yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Maybe just a little more tired than I thought.”

 

“Okay. Just making sure.” 

 

Trevor smiles at Mason and then looks down at his drink. They sit quietly and sip as the house starts to fill with noise. Trevor finishes his drink. 

 

“I’m gonna get another drink and then maybe walk around for a bit. You wanna come?” 

 

“Nah, I’ve still got some left but thanks.” 

 

Trevor heads into the kitchen and pours himself another drink. He makes a circuit of the party and stops to talk to a couple people as he goes. He sips his drink slowly and it’s another hour and it’s mostly warm now so he heads into the kitchen for some ice. Mason is in there and he’s definitely already drunk. He’s swaying a little on his feet with what looks like is trying to be dancing but is just ever so slightly off the beat. It’s kind of cute.

 

Mason turns around and sees Trevor and his face light up.

 

“Trev! Where’ve you been?” His speech is a little slurred, soft around the edges. 

 

“I’ve been around,” Trevor says with a laugh. “What about you? Been hitting the punch?” 

 

“Yeah, I think Adam’s getting the hang of it! It’s good.” He draws out the sound. 

 

“How many cups have you had?” 

 

“Like one and a half?” Mason looks down at his cup. “Oh, looks like two. Whoops!” 

 

Okay, maybe Trevor let Adam put just a little too much vodka in. 

 

Mason reaches for Trevor. “Come dance with me!” 

 

“I don’t know…” Trevor trails off. It would be a spectacularly bad idea. 

 

Mason pouts a little. “Please. Wanna dance but I don’t have a partner. Can’t dance without a partner!” 

 

Trevor is sure if Mason tried, he’d find one easy. There are plenty of people at this party despite the short notice on time. 

 

“Okay, fine. Let’s dance.”

 

Mason punches the air. “Yes!” He takes Trevor’s hand and drags him out of the kitchen and onto the makeshift dance floor. He pulls Trevor in by the hips and starts swaying, that drunken ever-so-slightly off beat sway. Trevor goes with it. 

 

The song ends and Trevor makes to leave but Mason tightens his grip. 

 

“No, don’t go!”

 

Mason sounds so sad about it that Trevor can’t possibly leave. So he stays through the next song and the one after. Somewhere half-way through the third, Mason ducks down and kisses him. It’s sloppy, and too much spit, and Mason is way too drunk. 

 

There’s no possible way Mason means this. He’s just drunk and he wants to hook up and Trevor wants. Trevor wants so badly but not like this. Mason doesn’t really want  _ him _ . Mason just wants someone to drunkenly kiss on a dancefloor. 

 

Trevor pulls away and runs. He runs upstairs to his room, slams the door and locks it behind him. He slumps down against it and lets out a shaky breath.

 

There’s a knock on the door. 

 

“Trev? Trevor? Let me in.” 

 

It’s Mason. 

 

“Please? Please, let me in. Please, I just wanna talk.” He pleads. 

 

Trevor takes a deep breath. “Go away Mason. You’re drunk!” he yells through the door. 

 

“Please, Trevor please! I just wanna talk.”

 

“No! Just leave me alone!” 

 

“Please.”

 

“Go the fuck away Mason!” 

 

“Oh. Okay. I’ll go.” The retreating footsteps are heavy. 

 

Trevor pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his forehead on them. He is absolutely not going to cry right now. He isn’t sure how long he sits like that before there’s another knock on the door. 

 

“I said go away, Mason.” 

 

“Trev?” The person outside asks. It’s Travis. “Trev, let me in.” 

 

Trevor sighs. He stands up and opens the door and let’s Travis in.

 

“What’s going on bud?” He asks gently. “Freddy said he heard shouting and then Mason like rushed out of the party.” 

 

“I… Someone should probably follow him. He was pretty drunk.” 

 

“Andrew’s already on it. He left after Freddy let us know.” 

 

“I’m sorry for interrupting your night.” 

 

“Hey, no. It’s okay.” He pulls Trevor into a hug. “Just, what’s going on?”

 

“Mason kissed me,” Trevor says with a sigh as Travis lets go. He leaves an arm around Trevor’s shoulder and steers them to sit on the bed.

 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” 

 

“He’s just drunk and wants a warm body to kiss. Could have been anyone and he’d be happy.” 

 

“Oh bud,” Travis says. He rubs Trevor’s back. “I really don’t think that’s true.” 

 

“Why else would he kiss me like this? It’s not like he hasn’t had plenty of opportunities.” 

 

“Well, in all fairness, neither have you.” 

 

Trevor rolls his eyes. “It wasn’t like that.” 

 

“He was pretty upset when he left.”

 

“Probably just ‘cause I yelled at him.” 

 

Travis shrugs. “Sure, maybe. But I don’t think that’s it.”

 

“Can we like not talk about this? I kind of just want to try and pretend it didn’t happen.” 

 

“Okay. We can stay up here and watch a movie.” 

 

“Okay.” Trevor pulls his laptop off his desk and scoots up so his back is against the headboard and Travis follows. They watch the movie in silence. 

 

Eventually, Trevor says, “Thanks. Thanks for checking up on me and like, making sure someone went to make sure Mason’s okay.” 

 

“Of course. Any time. You know that.” 

 

“Still, I ruined your night.” 

 

“Nah, I was gonna head upstairs soon anyway.” 

 

They go back to watching the movie in silence. Trevor drifts off just before the end.

  
  


*** 

 

Trevor spends the next couple of days avoiding just about everyone outside of practice. He’s polite but distant and spends most of his time either hiding in his room or in the library. He doesn’t want to run the risk of running into Mason. He just is not ready to deal with the fallout from the drunken kiss. 

 

And he knows that everyone knows what happened. Hockey players are gossips and the team is pretty tight knit so something like this was bound not to stay secret. So Trevor is not totally surprised when Garret and Calvin walk into his room without even bothering to knock.

 

“You’ve got to stop moping,” Garret says without preamble. “You can’t just keep yourself locked up in your room, hiding from Mason forever.”

 

Trevor sets down the homework he was working on. “Sure I can.”

 

Calvin sighs and sits down next to Trevor. He pats Trevor’s knee. “He’s part of this team and you’re the captain.”

 

Trevor looks down.

 

“You can’t keep avoiding him, and you really, really can’t keep avoiding everyone else.” Garret says. 

 

Trevor lets out a long breath. “I know. I know I can’t. It just really sucks right now.” 

 

Calvin wraps an arm and Trevor’s shoulders and squeezes. “I know, bud. Would the brownies I made that are sitting in the kitchen make it better?”

 

Trevor nods enthusiastically. “Yes. Absolutely. Let’s go put some chocolate in my face.” 

 

They head downstairs for brownies and find Justin and Dima already eating.

 

“I told you guys to wait for Trevor!” Garret says. 

 

“Sorry,” Dima mumbles around a mouthful of brownie. “They just smelled so good.” 

 

“Justin! You’re a senior! I expected better from you.” Calving frowns at him.

 

“Sorry dude.They smelled too good.” Justin shrugs and takes another bite of brownie. 

 

Trevor rolls his eyes. “Hand over the pan and let me eat my sadness brownies.” 

 

Justin slides the tray over and Trevor digs in. They’s really good brownies. He honestly doesn’t blame the guys for not waiting. He finishes his first bite and hums happily. 

 

“Thanks guys,” he says nodding to Garret and Calvin. 

 

He finishes his brownie and stays downstairs to hang out with the guys. Garret and Calvin were right. He can’t just lock himself in his room forever. He’s got a team full of friends to help him get through.

 

***

 

Travis barges into Trevor’s room the next morning at 10:00, just as Trevor is starting to wake up.

 

“Rise and shine! We’re going for brunch!” 

 

“I really need to start locking my door,” Trevor groans. “You all keep barging in on me.” 

 

“That’s what happens when you wallow bud. We are not just gonna leave you alone. So brunch! Maddie’s!” 

 

“Fine,” Trevor says, holding out the ‘i’ as he rolls out of bed. 

 

“Meet me downstairs in 10!” 

 

“You have way too much energy this morning.”

 

“Just happy to be alive my friend. See you downstairs.” 

 

Trevor sighs at Travis’s retreating back and starts getting dressed. He brushes his teeth and runs a brush through his hair before heading downstairs. He gets downstairs and bundles up. The walk to restaurant is cold but the omelettes are calling so Trevor doesn’t even complain. 

 

They get there and as Trevor walks in the door he sees Mason, sitting at a table for two. 

 

“Nope!” he exclaims and starts turning to walk out the door. Travis grabs him by the back of the jacket.

 

“This is  _ not _ fair! You  _ tricked me _ with  _ brunch! _ This is rude, Travis.” 

 

Travis smiles sheepishly. “Just, eat breakfast. Hear him out. Please?”

 

“I really don’t wanna do this Trav. I really don’t.”

 

“Just, give it breakfast, okay? Give it breakfast and if it’s not okay after that, I will leave you alone about it and we will never talk about it again.”

 

“Fine.” 

 

“That’s the spirit.” Travis pats Trevor on the back. “See you later.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

 

Trevor squares his shoulders and walks over to where Mason is sitting. He pulls off his coat and sits down. There’s an awkward moment of silence where Trevor just studies Mason. He looks sad, and maybe a little scared.

 

Mason takes a deep breath and starts. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I kissed you when I was drunk. I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Trevor scoffs. “Well fucking obviously. You had to know how I feel, Mas. It’s been pretty fucking obvious for a while. You definitely shouldn’t have done that.” 

 

Mason looks down at his hands where they are resting on the table. “I’m sorry that I kissed you when I was drunk.” He looks up and looks Trevor directly in the eye. “But I am not sorry I kissed you.” 

 

Trevor’s mouth falls open.

 

“I’m not sorry I kissed you because I like you so much. And this week of us not talking has fucking sucked but please Trevor. Please. Give me a chance? I think I might be falling in love with you.” Mason looks back down at his hand. 

 

It takes a moment for Trevor to process what he’s just heard. Mason likes him back. Mason likes him back and this is…

 

This is more than Trevor ever hoped. 

 

“Oh,” he finally says.

 

“Is that a good ‘oh’ or a bad ‘oh’?”    
  


Trevor’s face breaks out in a wide smile. “A good ‘oh’.” He reaches across the table and takes Mason’s hand in his. “I really like you too.” 

 

“Oh thank god! I was so nervous.” 

 

Trevor squeezes Mason’s hand. “Now you don’t have to be.” 

 

They sit there quietly for a while, just smiling at each other holding hands. 

 

“So is this our first date now?” Mason asks eventually. 

 

Trevor’s heart flips. “Yeah. Yeah it is.” 

 

“Oh good.” 

 

When they finish breakfast, Trevor and Mason walk back to the house hand in hand. Mason kisses his on the front porch even though it’s really too cold. When they break apart Mason says, “We should do this again sometime.” 

 

Trevor laughs. “Wanna come inside?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon curled up together on the couch watching bad movies and laughing. Travis gets home later in the afternoon and gives Trevor a thumbs up. Trevor gives him a smile and a nod. He knows this is the start of something great. 

 

***

 

Trevor manages to sweet talk Rich into giving him tickets to the rink between playoff rounds. Trevor wakes Mason up early in the morning after staying over. He noses gently at Mason’s cheek. 

 

“Good morning,” he says as Mason rolls over to face him. 

 

“Mmm, morning. It’s early. Why are we up?” Mason asks, blinking sleepily.

 

“Got a surprise for you.” 

 

“Does that surprise involve coffee?” 

 

“Coffee shop is on the way to the surprise. Come on, let’s go.” 

 

They get ready and head out. Trevor buys Mason a latte at the coffee shop and they share as they walk. It takes Mason another couple of blocks to realize they’re going to the rink. 

 

“Why are we going to the rink?”

 

Trevor smiles shyly. “We’re gonna skate together. If you want?” 

 

Mason smiles back, soft and sweet. “Of course I wanna skate with you but how? I left my skates in my dorm.”

 

“I snuck them out the other day. You’re suitemate let me in.” 

 

Mason laughs and takes Trevors hand. He pulls he it up to his mouth and kisses it. 

 

“Thank you. This is a nice surprise.”

 

“Good.” 

 

They get to the rink and quietly put on their skates. Mason gets out first and takes a slow lap. Trevor joins him and they skate lazy circles holding hands for a while. They eventually take a rest. 

 

Mason stands facing Trevor and leans in and kisses him softly and it’s everything Trevor could have wanted. Turns out, when your best friend likes you back, everything is pretty awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Other people that show up in this fic (in more limited roles, though some do have speaking parts):  
> Andreas Borgman (with a hint at Andreas Borgman/Dmytro Timashov)  
> Adam Brooks  
> Rich Clune  
> Freddy Gauthier  
> Carl Grundstrom  
> Justin Holl  
> Andreas Johnsson  
> Sheldon Keefe
> 
> Mentions but don't actual appear on screen in this story:  
> Colin Greening  
> Ben Smith
> 
> I warned you that I went all in on the Marlies.


End file.
